Vacation
by imkillinit
Summary: Gon invites Hisoka to Whale Island.


A/N: Big thanks to 1angel2heart for proofing this and convincing me to post it. Thanks for your help :D

 _Enjoy everyone~_

...

Hisoka walked up the dirt path, his eyes on the small house at the top of the hill. This is where Gon lives? Interesting.

The whole situation was odd. He had received a letter that, quite frankly, he was surprised to see had actually reached him. No one ever wrote him letters. But for some reason Gon had. He was an impressive boy, and Hisoka was so intrigued that he knew he had to take time from his 'busy' schedule to visit him. After all, that's what Gon's letter had been begging him to do.

Now it was exciting to see the figure of Gon sitting outside of the house. In the letter Gon had stated that the invitation was to thank Hisoka for the help he had given him in the past. It was a strange time to do it and quite dangerous on Gon's part to invite someone like Hisoka to his home, but the fact that he did flattered Hisoka inevitably.

Gon jumped up when he saw Hisoka's bright red hair bobbing up and down with each step up the rugged dirt path. He ran toward him, waving and smiling, happy to see that Hisoka had accepted his invitation.

"Hisoka! I'm so glad you came!" he said, running up to shake his hand.

Hisoka smiled at him, his eyes closed, his cool hand firmly grasping Gon's warm sweaty one. "My pleasure. So what did you really call me here for?"

Gon stepped forward and motioned for Hisoka to follow him into the house. "I wanted to give you a vacation! I know you probably don't relax, so I thought we could hang out, because I know you like me."

Hisoka smiled at Gon's simplicity and thoughtfulness. What an adorable kid.

Hisoka met with Mito, who apparently was under the impression that he would be about Gon's age. After some awkward standing around and a clear mental struggle between Mito and Gon, they went upstairs to drop off the small amount of things that Hisoka had brought with him.

"You can sleep on my bed tonight. I'm gonna sleep on the floor. And tomorrow we can go to the beach and go swimming!" Gon said, rolling out a little mat.

…

The next day they were on the beach, Gon was swimming in the ocean and Hisoka was sunbathing, eyes closed and listening to the splashes of Gon playing. He could hear Gon running up to him, the sand shifting under his feet, his quick breaths, and the little shouts of 'Hisoka!" Hisoka slowly opened his eyes, looking over toward Gon, shading them with one hand.

"Look!" Hisoka sat up, still trying to shield his eyes from the sun, leaning over to see what Gon was holding in his hand. It was a very tiny, very white crab. Gon grinned ear to ear as if this was the best thing in the world.

"Oh. That's very nice Gon. It's…. quite small." Hisoka commented, struggling to find a way to be impressed with this crab.

Gon giggled, as if Hisoka had said something hilarious. Hisoka smiled awkwardly, uncertain if the laughter was at his expense.

"It's not cool cause it's small Hisoka! It's a fighting crab! Like you!"

Hisoka frowned. He was definitely not a crab. Gon noticed the change in his mood. "I mean that it's kinda rare to find them. They usually die off pretty quick, but this one is still alive! It's really awesome!"

Hisoka understood that Gon was trying to be kind so he smiled lightly, offering to take the crab in his hand.

It was so light, and cold, and it looked ready to dig its claws into his skin. Hisoka wanted to crush it. He wanted to squash this ugly thing, but he couldn't. He couldn't hate something that Gon found so much joy in. So he pet its back with one finger and then set it on the ground beside him.

"See, you're best friends already!" Gon said, sitting down beside the crab and Hisoka. "What are you going to name him?" Gon asked, looking up seriously at Hisoka.

He wasn't joking, was he? Hisoka sighed internally. Looking at the crab, then looking back at Gon's face, he put on another smile and said "I'll name him Hisoka."

Gon grinned again, ecstatic that Hisoka had chosen to name the crab after himself.

"Now you can be twins. We should color little symbols on him, like how you do on your face!"

Hisoka nodded, smiling, already moving his hand over the crab to make little symbols appear.

"Oooo! That is so cool Hisoka!"

They spent the rest of the time giggling over the crab, and to Hisoka's surprise, he was starting to like that weird little crab. He was almost sad when he had to return it back to the ocean…Almost.

They walked back, Gon nervously trying to decide whether or not he should hold Hisoka's hand. He could pass it off as friendship right?

"Is something wrong?" Hisoka asked, looking down at Gon who had a very serious look on his face. Gon quickly put on a smile and looked up at Hisoka. "I was just thinking about Hisocrab."

"Ah." Hisoka said, looking as if he didn't believe Gon.

There was a small silence between them as they walked, just their soft breaths as they scaled the hill. Gon stared at Hisoka's hand. It looked so clean and pretty, even for holding a dirty crab. He wanted to touch it. And before he knew it his fingers were bumping against Hisoka's. Hisoka looked down and Gon looked away, blushing, as he decided to go for it and intertwine their fingers, effectively holding hands. Hisoka didn't say anything, but Gon could hear him chuckle softly, and he squeezed Gon's hand lightly to tell him it was ok. And they walked like that the whole way home.

…

"Hmm, by the time we get there we'll have to go home~" Hisoka said, hand gesturing back to the way that they had come.

"Don't worry! We'll be there soon. We'll have, like, two hours to swim before we have to go back." Gon picked up the pace a little, excited to get to the 'secret' destination that he promised to show Hisoka. After last night's 'incident' he decided that he really needed to be alone with Hisoka… out of earshot of anyone who might overhear them.

He shuddered, remembering Hisoka's hands all over his body. Hisoka had kissed his neck, mumbling how lovely he was, grinding his pelvis against Gon's ass. He didn't need that to happen and have Aunt Mito find them. Yes, the place Gon was taking them was the perfect location.

It only took them about ten minutes from when Hisoka started first complaining to arrive at Gon's secret place. It was a small area with a tall waterfall that left a natural pool at the bottom before it flowed back into the river. The grass was lush, the ground squishy, and the air was sweet. There were trees all around, and bushes, and flowers, all of which hid this beautiful place from anyone who had never explored the island.

Gon grinned, happy with Hisoka's stunned silence.

"Now we can swim!" Gon said cheerily, putting down his bag.

Hisoka looked over at Gon who was quickly getting undressed.

"Ah, I didn't know that we would be swimming. I don't have anything to wear~" Gon stopped, his shirt just over his head.

"Oh." Gon paused, pursing his lips, and looking around, as if he was planning to construct Hisoka a makeshift swimsuit. He suddenly continued as if he had solved the problem in that short time "Well, you can just swim naked!" There was a short pause, and Gon felt the need to explain himself. "I mean, I've seen you do it before." He looked away, blushing lightly, as if Hisoka was already naked before him.

Hisoka smirked, walking close, already slipping off his shoes. "And do you often think about me swimming naked?"

"NO!" Gon turned, shouting at Hisoka, his face much redder. "I-…. It's just a hard image to get out of my head," he admitted quietly.

Before Hisoka could speak, Gon jumped in to add "If it makes you feel any better, I'll swim without my trunks on?" Gon offered, unable to look Hisoka in the eye as his fingers pulled at his swim-shorts.

Hisoka laughed, getting close to Gon and putting his hands on his shoulders. When did Hisoka take off his shirt?

"Gon~" He leaned in close, bending over to be eye-level with Gon. "Did you plan this?"

Gon's eyes went wide for a second, his heart beat fast. "N-no. I just wanted this to be a surprise! I should've told you to bring a swimsuit or something. I'm sorry!"

Hisoka stood back up, smiling at him. "I'm only teasing you Gon. I don't mind swimming in the nude."

Hisoka stripped, piling his clothes near Gon's bag and eased into the water. Gon watched, embarrassed that he couldn't' look away. He swallowed hard and followed in after Hisoka.

"S-so, do you want to play a game?" Gon asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Sure~" Hisoka said, floating in the crystal clear water, "But I thought you said you would swim naked with me?"

Gon froze. He did say that. It was like a dream, all pretend, but the reality was that he and Hisoka would be swimming naked together. And he knew Hisoka's intentions, which were made clear by last night…

Gon looked away, and pulled off his shorts underwater, taking them and tossing them onto the bank. He refused to turn around. He felt the water move around him and he knew Hisoka was close.

"So what was that game you wanted to play? I love games~"Hisoka said, his voice right behind Gon.

"Uh, so, it's like marco-polo, except underwater. It's not very big here, so you won't get lost. Basically its like call and response with nen and the person who is the searcher is blind, and they are underwater. Whoever goes above water first, loses. And uh, oh if you're found by the searcher you lose. Aaand if the searcher calls out to you, you HAVE to answer. That's it!"

"Hmm, sounds fun. Did you make it up?" Hisoka asked, the two now facing each other.

"Killua and I did, whenever we found a place to go swimming." Gon said, leaning back into the water, losing his shyness.

"Alright, so who goes first?" Hisoka asked.

"Hmmm, oldest goes first!" Gon said, grinning at Hisoka.

"That seems a bit unfair~" Hisoka smiled leaning forward.

"Don't worry, it's not hard to be the searcher."

They both gathered large breaths of air, and then sunk down into the water together. Gon counted down on three fingers, Hisoka closed his eyes, and Gon swam away quickly, evading Hisoka as best as he could. Gon was a pro at this game. He almost never lost to Killua. He could feel Hisoka's energy, so he let out his own. He swam away, excited to be chased. Suddenly he was pulled back, shooting through the water. He felt Hisoka's arms holding him tightly and they burst out of the water, both taking in air.

"I win~" Hisoka was lightly smiling, holding Gon to his chest, water droplets dripping onto Gon's face from his crimson hair.

"I- Th-that's not fair!" Gon realized what Hisoka did. He used his bungee gum to pull Gon close to him.

"You didn't say I couldn't use my nen abilities~"

Gon frowned. He didn't, but Hisoka would be able to win like that again. "Fine. You win. But you can't use your Bungee Gum again!"

"Fine, fine" Hisoka said, smiling down at him.

"Alright, let's try this again," Gon said, expecting Hisoka to let him go. Nothing happened.

"Hisoka! I wanna…"Gon paused. He could feel something hot and hard brushing against his thigh. Gon looked up at Hisoka, who was still smiling at him.

"I really like playing games with you, Gon. It was exciting to catch you~" He said, looking Gon in the eyes, his voice no more than a whisper.

Gon tried to speak, but his mouth was dry. He swallowed, trying to get back some sound, and quietly he said "Let's keep playing."

"Oh, yes I agree~" Hisoka said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. But it didn't stop there, Hisoka kissed along Gon's cheek, to his mouth, and their lips touched, softly. Gon was frozen. He wanted this. He really did. But now that he was getting what he wanted he was scared. He had no idea what he was doing.

"Hiso-" Hisoka kissed Gon firmly, their warm lips pressing against one another. Hisoka sunk down in the water to be eye level with Gon, peppering his lips with warm moist kisses. Gon pulled Hisoka closer, kissing back. Gon had no idea where to put his tongue or teeth, or even lips. He let Hisoka do most of the work, but he tried kissing back as best as he could.

He could feel Hisoka's hands holding the back of his head and neck, supporting him from those crushing kisses.

"Mmmm." Gon was overwhelmed. He could feel his hands touch Hisoka's arms and shoulders, moving up and down, like he wanted to do something for Hisoka, but he couldn't.

Hisoka's lips moved from his lips and started kissing his ear, nibbling and licking. "I want you." He mumbled, rubbing his erection against Gon's thighs. Gon shivered. "Me too."

Hisoka's fingers traveled down his back, in between his cheeks, and when they pushed inside of him Gon squirmed, blushing profusely. He knew this was how they were supposed to do it. Killua used to tell him all kinds of weird sex things to try and get him to blush. It usually worked.

"Hisoka," Gon said against Hisoka's shoulder, lifting himself and spreading his legs further, wrapping them against Hisoka.

"You want it so badly, don't you?" Hisoka whispered huskily, quickly thrusting three fingers into Gon.

Gon rubbed his hard cock against Hisoka's abs. "Yes!" Gon said, breathless already.

Hisoka pushed Gon onto his cock and in turn Gon dug his nails into Hisoka's arms groaning at Hisoka's sudden penetration. Hisoka fervently kissed Gon's neck, licking and sucking at the sun-warmed skin as he began slowly pushing in and out. Gon's grip tightened further, drawing blood from Hisoka's arms at each movement of Hisoka's hips. He couldn't tell if he was enjoying the sensation or not. He felt filled, to the point of not being able to breathe properly, and he was pushed to his limits, but he wanted more. The relief of Hisoka slowly pulling out and then the feeling of him roughly pushing back had him reeling. He was shivering and tense, the water seemed to be warmer he couldn't tell where his hands were going anymore.

Hisoka moved faster and faster, and the water began splashing around them. The sounds of their actions made Gon even more aroused, and for the first time Hisoka's thrusts began to feel pleasurable. Hisoka's mumbling and groans in his ear excited him, and he expressed this with a few moans in return. Hisoka kissed him on the mouth, his tongue lapping at his lips. Hisoka hugged Gon close to him, thrusting faster, holding him tightly. Their mouths melded together, tongues brushing over one another and moans caught in between.

"Gon..." Hisoka murmured over his lips, his breath rough and hot against Gon's mouth. Gon had his eyes squeezed shut, arms wrapped firmly round Hisoka's neck and hands gripping the damp red hair. He was panting, coming closer to his climax. Hisoka had their foreheads pressed together, their noses brushed against one another, side by side, their breath cooling the water on each other's faces.

Gon whined when Hisoka began stroking his cock, the movement as quick as his thrusts. Gon gripped his hair tighter, making Hisoka moan and bend to bite Gon. The exchange in pain mixed with pleasure was exhilarating, and Gon realized that he wanted Hisoka to bite him harder.

"More," Gon managed to say, exposing his neck for Hisoka to bite. Hisoka chuckled and bit him harder, drawing thin lines of blood. The sensations were overwhelming and Gon cums, his mouth gaping, body shaking at each spurt of cum. He tried to catch his breath but Hisoka pounded mercilessly into him, causing Gon to become over stimulated but unable to say anything to stop it. Hisoka was loud, his moans filling the space around them. It's nothing but Hisoka's voice and the splashing of water. Gon couldn't stop moving along with Hisoka, and it was almost like he wanted to cum again. He felt stuck in limbo, unable to feel pleasure or pain, just the feeling of Hisoka so close to him. He shuddered again, as Hisoka kissed him fervently, tongue everywhere.

"Gon!" Hisoka groaned thrusting quickly, "Oooooh!" He's loud and Gon could feel the hot liquid inside of him as Hisoka cums, hard. He's visibly shaking as he pushed in once more, then out. He held Gon tightly, kissing his head, both of them breathing heavily.

….

"Don't fall asleep. I don't want you to drown," Gon said as they were quietly floating in the water together.


End file.
